new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Erhard
"Some might say having this sword hand that constantly hungers for battle is a curse, but mother Eve chose me to wield Sol, and I will use its power to become the Legendary Hero Of Legend I was destined to be!" Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Sol - '''Erhard is the only one that is able to wield and utilize the power of the Legendary Blade '''Sol Katti, which allows him to steal or manipulate life force energy as well as manipulating a variety of other energy forces. Stats: * +3 Offense with Sword * +4 Speed * +3 Counter with Sword * +2 Stealth * -4 Perception * +1 Damage Taken * -4 Defense * Nat Crit hits on him (nat 7 or higher damage max) have a chance to stun him for an additional d5 damage blow. Determined via a coin-flip. If heads, he’s fine. If tails, stunned. * AoE Special: Spinning Slash - By spinning his blade quickly around him he can slash multiple enemies at once. One d20 Offense roll is performed for all opponents. ** +3 Offense with a Sword (Obviously) ** +1 Damage for each successfully hit opponent Hero Special: Sol - An ancient Sol sword technique. Once per session, and only on one opponent, Erhard can launch a devastating sword attack that if it successfully hits, Erhard gains back the amount of HP that he damages the opponent for. ** +4 Offense with a Sword (Obviously) ** D8 roll ** +2 Damage Dealt if successful. Inventory: * Sol Katti - The Ancient Blade of Legend, which has been upgraded further by Kokonoe Mercury to have the blade made of Runelite. * HOLODM Gear - '''ODM gear that Holo has upgraded to even better than the standard. By simply squeezing one of his gloves, he can deploy the gear in whichever direction he chooses, giving full 360 degree maneuverability. Character's Homeworld Erhard originates from his own world, in a land called '''Elkrone. Elkrone is a more fantastical medieval-like place, where magic and swordsmanship are thriving. The inhabitants of this land all worship Mother Eve, a deistic figure that is the religious reverence among her creations such as dragons, elves and poppins, and her descendants, the humans. She is not a Goddess but rather the first human brought to life by The Creator, who was given fit to build the world as she likes, and as such all life in the World of Eve originated from her. Eve was especially fond of the concept of Love, and blessed her descendants with The Blessing of Eve. This blessing gave the humans bountiful harvests, healthy livestock, and clean water for their villages. However it came with a condition. Each human could only have intercourse with one partner, and that partner would become their mate in matrimony for life. Upon having their first time with their partners, humans magically would obtain holy gold rings on their ring finger, sanctifying the Blessing of Eve and their Marriage. However, should anyone go against the rules and break their wedding vows by taking another lover, that person's ring would turn deathly black, and they'd be branded an Outlaw. All food an Outlaw tries to grow will rot away, any livestock they try to raise will become sickly, and water they try to pump from the earth will only come out filthy. Eve made this condition so that humanity would try and stray from pointless sex out of lust, and instead focus on true love instead. Character Backstory Erhard doesn't remember much from his younger days, only that he was orphaned at a young age and raised on an island by two older shrine maidens there that never could have children of their own. When Erhard reached adolescence he started to take immense interest in the girls around the island, having developed an extremely flirtatious personality. One night he met up with the two most beautiful girls on the island at the docks before the calm beautiful sea and began seducing the two of them, and eventually asked them both if they'd one day like to marry him. The girls giggled before reminding Erhard that He could only marry one girl. '''Erhard, dead-struck having remembered this fact went silent, before flinging himself off the dock and into the ocean. Erhard came to in the main land of Elkrone, apparently having swam through the ocean to get there in his dead-struck state. He began to explore the land for answers, before soon finding out that Knights of Elkrone were allowed more than one wife, given blessing from Eve herself for being noble and true. Erhard immediately scrambled to the capital to try and enlist, but was quickly turned away for being horribly unskilled. Distraught, Erhard wandered to a nearby cave, depressed and beaten. It was here that through sheer dumb-luck Erhard stumbled upon ancient underground ruins where the legendary blade '''Sol Katti was sealed in its stone. Mother Eve appeared before Erhard, and although many question her decision, she decided to gift Erhard the blessing of Sol, allowing him to wield the blade and act with it adeptly enough to become a knight and help Elkrone. Erhard happily accepted and enlisted in the knights once again, this time being approved. Erhard went on to do quite a few adventures as a knight, becoming one of the best in his level and developing a fantasy for going down as a hero of legends. This fantasy grew and grew, eventually becoming just as prevalent as his feelings of longing for the love of the women around him. Eventually though, Erhard was grabbed from his world and transferred to the current one due to Life's actions. It was a bit of a surprise to him at first, but assuming it was his destiny as a legendary hero of legend, he set forth into this new world with Sol Katti in hand to make a name for himself here as well. Storyline: Shortly after transferring and going on a few small adventures in the new world, Erhard caught wind of the rising threat of war between Japan and the Iron Lands and enlisted in the Japan Military. He fought multiple battles for Japan in the war, being of great help for his allies often enough but also coming close with death more than once, having been saved thankfully by the actions of his fellow soldiers. His brushes with death were small wake-up calls that he can't be completely carefree like he tends to be in battle, and he promised himself that he'd train harder to make up for his failures. Erhard went on to fight in the war until its ending, when the Iron Lands were completely destroyed by the king's own hand. Erhard made it out just fine, but shortly after the Third Impact began, which impacted the entire world and threatened to end all life on the planet. Erhard along with a few others banded together to try and help the situation by subduing Maki firstly, but ended up failing as Maki merged with Rei to become Lilith. In the end Erhard and the others simply watched as the end of the world drew near, but thanks to the actions of Yuni Giordano, the world was saved. Following the end of the Third Impact, Erhard sought to try and rest his sword hand for a bit, until he needed to use it once more. It didn't take long for that day to come though, as an ad was soon put out by a psychiatrist named Johnathan looking for a scouting team to help with recovery efforts following the Third Impact. Erhard enlisted, and along with Bruce, Mirai, Dante and Dave ended up battling mysterious cultists that were taking refuge in shipwrecks off the coast of Japan in the red sea. Erhard, having impressed Mirai with his swordmanship during the fight, was offered to train under the ways of Holy. Erhard was conflicted, as Mirai told him that he could only have one wife again. Nevertheless his desire to become legendary was also as strong as his desire for the love of women. In the end, he left it up to fate itself as he flipped a coin, which landed on heads and proved to Erhard that him joining with Mirai must really be his destiny. He, albeit not easily, abandoned his desire for multiple wives and agreed to be taught under Mirai. Fun facts/Trivia * Although Erhard claims to of had a harem of female fans back in Elkrone, his hand is without a single ring, meaning he's still a virgin and likely never actually got with a girl ever. * Erhard's "Sword Hand" might not just be his imagination, but rather an actual nervous tick brought on after becoming the wielder of Sol. His constant need to shout absurdly over the top titles for any move he does with his blade might also be a result of this nervous tick, as he claims that it often pains him if he tries to suppress it. * Despite seeming like a ridiculous pervert playboy, Erhard takes the concept of love and marriage seriously, and his constant arousal is actually usually from longing for love with the girl in question rather than simply feelings of lust toward the individual. * Erhard's Sword Hand, Sol Katti and even the ability Sol are all inspired by Fire Emblem, Erhard's Sword Hand antics being heavily related to Owain from Fire Emblem Awakening. Voice clip sfx's in Erhard's folder are actually Owain voice clips taken from Awakening's game files. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Season 1 Category:Main Season 2